


Vivisection

by MathildeWithAnE



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fanvids, Mash-up, Meta-analysis, Sherlolly - Freeform, a metaphorical and subjective interpretation of molly's place in sherlock's world, angsty, but also I think he loves her and I wanted to explain why I see it that way, in short I ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathildeWithAnE/pseuds/MathildeWithAnE
Summary: Molly is the one who helped him fall.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Vivisection

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  `"Now, as I understand it Sherlock, you try to repress your emotions to refine your reasoning.  
> I'd like to see how that works."  
> `   
>    
>  \- Eurus Holmes   
>    
> 

  


**Author's Note:**

> My most recent project. The overwhelming response I received from the Sherlolly shippers since I shared my first edits on the subject three years ago has been nothing short of phenomenal. I thank every single one of you who have complimented me on my work but also those who have created masterpieces in every way imaginable (fanfics, videos, fanarts). This is my modest contribution to a vast and ever growing community that'll never cease to amaze me with their immense talent and unfaltering kindness.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> \- Mathilde


End file.
